Blood and Thunder
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Jenna is a newbie to the CSI team. However, she has been raped and now they have to solve the case. Full list of relationships in chapter 2. Did I mention reincarnated Marisol and Speed and that Mala Noche has returned? References to Fluke.
1. Vertigo

**A/N: YES! I looked at Wikipedia and it said that CSI: Miami will return with a NINTH SEASON. I can't wait to see season nine, it sound amazing! **

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

July 10, 2010.

The sun was high in the sky as the storm clouds began to gather. It was going to be another thunderstorm. The annual rainfall is 58.6 inches. I hoped it wouldn't be a turn out to be a hurricane. I can't even count how many thunderstorms there is each year and how many lightning strikes there are. I sighed sadly. I was the newbie to the huge group of CSIs. It was made up of Horatio Caine, the 'leader' and his assistant, Calleigh Duquesne. There was also Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista, Jesse Cardoza, Ryan Wolfe, Walter Simmons, Frank Tripp, and sometimes Yelina Salas and Dr. Tom Loman (the medical examiner).

I had to look twice at Jesse. Oh, boy… he was hot. There was no doubt about that. His face was soft… his hair, eyes, eyebrows and moustache were all a dark brown. He had a black jacket and pants and a light blue undershirt. His voice was so sweet; I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet. He was smack-dab gorgeous. Even his black dress shoes were gorgeous!

I shuddered from pure happiness. Horatio looked at me funny. "Is there something wrong, Jenna?" Horatio asked.

"Oh, huh?" I snapped out of it.

"Were you staring at me?" Jesse looked at me funny.

"No, I was staring at the building over there. Thought I saw someone jump off it," I replied. I wasn't lying either. I did see someone fall off the building. "I'm not lying either…"

"I know you're not," Horatio nodded. He turned around and walked up to the window. He looked out of it and gasped. "Whoa… she was right…" Frank, Ryan, Jesse, Eric and I all looked out the window. I smirked happily.

"H, this kid is good," Eric looked at him.

"She has good eyes," Frank nodded.

"Damn," was all Jesse could muster. "Looks like we need to go down there and figure out who did this. See if we can find any suspects, evidence (especially particulates) or blood for that matter." He was right. We did need to go down there before it rained. "We definitely need to go down there before it rains. It's supposed to rain hard."

"Yeah, come on, let's get down there," I nodded. "Evidence will just wash away."

* * *

(_Imagine rock music playing in background_)

"I say this person was pushed," Horatio posed while putting on his sunglasses and stood sideways. I slightly shuddered. This turned me on; he was so freaking sexy. "Pants were pulled down but the underwear wasn't. She has no shirt on…"

"Attempted rape," I replied. "She wouldn't comply so someone pushed her out of the window," I looked up. "Huh, what's that up there?" I pointed. "It looks like a piece of cloth stuck to the railing…," I began to walk off and Jesse followed me (I did not realise this!). I opened the door to the apartment building and went up the elevator. I figured that it was at least on the twentieth floor. The elevator dinged and I got out. I was right. I could see an open door with muddy tracks across the hallway and leading into a room. I carefully stepped around and over the tracks. I put some gloves on and carefully pushed the door open. I withdrew my gun and cocked it.

"Clear," I sighed. I walked towards the door that led outside. I saw the piece of cloth. I gulped audibly. I was terrified of heights, so I decided to crouch down and grab tightly to the railing. I could see everyone except Jesse. I started to hyperventilate while I felt someone catch me before I fainted. "Jesse…," I mumbled. I saw him smile before I passed out from vertigo.

* * *

I woke up on a coach with a terrible headache. "Ugh…," I looked around. I saw Jesse, Walter, Horatio, Frank, Ryan, Natalia and Calleigh all looking at me. Even Tom was looking at me.

"Is she all right?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied. "She's fine, just a bit shook up and passed out from vertigo. "Don't worry about her. Let her rest, for now."

However, I never realised that this vertigo was going to get worse…


	2. Broken bones

**A/N: Full list of ships: ****HipHuggers, BoaWolfe, HOoRAY, Frank/Alexx, Jesse/OC and some DuCaine and Walter/OC, possible male slash, too.**

**EDIT: New ship: Tom/OC**

**I may add some references to _Fluke_, but I have no idea if there are enough references to consider it a crossover just yet…**

**If it offends you then don't READ IT and don't come crying/complaining to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

July 11, 2010.

Crap… seems like my vertigo is getting worse. Jesse sat beside me. I sighed heavily. I tried to get up but my body didn't want to and I fell over backwards into the couch. I couldn't even go home; Horatio said it was too dangerous. Vertigo is a serious disease with no cures but treatments. The main thing is to sit up slowly and carefully. Jesse brought me up closer and hugged me tightly. "Jenna, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jenna, Jenna, wake up," he shook me. I had accidentally fallen asleep on the floor.

"Huh…," I looked around. "It was just a dream…"

"What was just a dream?" He furrowed his brow.

"Y-you were hugging me… tightly… holding me in your arms… I had my face o-on your chest…," I sighed. "It's no use. Not like it's ever going to happen…" He blinked a few times. I heard him slightly chuckle, he waved his hand while he walked off. He thought I was joking. I tried to get up but Tom stopped me.

"N-uh, you're not going anywhere young lady."

"Tom… I have to pee really badly… I've been sitting on that couch for _OVER 24 HOURS_!" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"R-right… n-no need to get angry at me…," he backed off and I got up. I got up just fine in fact. He shrunk back to his empty desk and looked at me as if I was a bitch.

"Sorry… I just get offended easily… that's all."

"That's fine young lady, just don't take your anger out on me. Everyone seems to pick on me."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that… hey, if you never need anyone to comfort you, you come to me, all right?" I smiled happily.

"T-thank you…," he sighed.

"Hey come here, I think you could use a hug…," I smiled again. He got up and nearly collapsed in my arms. He sniffled slightly. "It's OK Tom… I was picked on a lot too when I was in school and no one seemed to care (only my parents). It's why I don't have any friends, really. I had a boyfriend that treated me like shit."

"I don't have very many friends either…," he sniffled again. He dug his face into me. "I was called fat idiot everyday in at school in fifth grade…"

"What…? W-why…? T-that's not fair to you… Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"N-no… t-that's fine…," he sighed and cleared his throat.

* * *

**Tom's POV, about 20 years or so ago**

(_Imagine music playing in the background_)

"My first day in fifth grade!" I said excitedly. I walked along the halls of my small school, looking for my classroom; the famous room 13 that everyone talked about… apparently very horrible pranks are created there. (Such as dog crap sandwiches, worm-filled apples and books are glued together). I had no I was going to get in trouble, though. I had found room 13. I skipped in happily. "Hey guys!" I grinned at everyone that was already in the class.

"Hey fatty," several of them said. Why were they talking about me like that? I wasn't fat at all! I had run track and lifted weights so most of it was pure muscle. I had the strength of an ox because of what my parents forced me to do.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" I retorted. "This is all muscle. My parents forced me to go through physical training."

"Yeah, yeah, fatty…," one of the tallest kids sneered. "Come here, I want to show you something." I cocked my head. I was too immature to know what he was talking about; so I went ahead and walked up to him. I wasn't sure what happened next but he tried to give me a wedgie. I growled and grabbed his arm, twisting it several times. He screamed in pain when I had broken his arm. I kicked him in the ribs and possibly broke one of them. I threw him to the ground and put my leg on his back.

I got into serious trouble that day….

* * *

**Present, Jenna's POV**

"Ever since that day, I was called 'fat bone breaker'… and more… a lot of them I don't remember…" I hugged him tightly.

"It's OK Tom; I won't make fun of you. You can be my friend if you want to."

"Thank you…," he wiped the tears away. I smiled and walked off.

"I'll be right back if you want to talk some more," I called. I turned around to see him smiling brightly.


	3. Return to hell I

**A/N: Actually, Alexx is married. I didn't know it until I read about her. I decided that Megan should return for a while and Frank falls in love with her!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked back and sat back down on the couch. "Hey Tom, where is everyone?" I looked at him.

"Solving crimes, I guess," he shrugged. I nodded and stared off into space. "How are you feeling, though?"

"I feel all right if that's what you're asking," I replied, slightly shrugging. "I'd love to be out in the field right now. I don't want to faint again though… hopefully I won't." He nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you're so nice to me. I really appreciate it. Can I tell you secrets? Will you keep them to yourself?" I grinned at him. Thinking about Jesse turned me on. "I-I like Jesse… h-he is really hot… he turns me on… his voice is so sweet…"

"Hey, you should tell him when you think the time is right. I won't tell anyone, I promise you that," he nodded. I got up and hugged him while I smiled.

"Thank you Tom," I nodded. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey no problem, I've had many girlfriends before and I know not to go too fast otherwise they won't think you're competent."

"Oh yeah mean like… going all the way?" I snorted. It had hit me. I was raped about four years ago… "Tom… don't tell anyone else… but I was raped four years ago…"

"C-come here… it-it's OK…," he hugged me tightly. "I won't tell anyone and you don't have to tell me…" I started to sniffle. "Shh… it's all right…"

"Tom." I looked up to see Horatio. "What's going on here?" He posed and took his sunglasses off. I started to bawl. "Tell me what happened."

"H-Horatio… I-I was raped three years ag-ago… it-it was a cold case… n-no one was able to solve it… I don't even know who it was… h-he was wearing a mask…"

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

It had hit me. I had heard about this case before. "Jenna… I'll do anything and everything in my power to help solve this case. Is it all right if we stop by your house?" She nodded weakly. "Jenna, come here…" She walked over slowly and I held her in my arms. "We're going to have to go through all the evidence that's been stored and take a look at it." I let go of her. I looked at my jacket and saw that her tears soaked it. I sighed and put on my sunglasses. "Jenna… I'm going to get Calleigh, maybe she can help you out."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Jenna," I nodded and walked off.

* * *

**Calleigh's POV**

"Calleigh," Horatio approached me. I looked up at him and saw his face; he looked concerned.

"Yes?" I replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"We need your help. I found out Jenna has been raped. We need someone like you, to comfort her." I nodded and smiled happily. A smile nod and smile tells him that I'm happy to help. He knows me well enough and he can read me like a book. I smiled again as he walked out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I called. I walked to where Jenna was all day and night. I saw that Tom was comforting her. The two looked up at me. "Jenna? Is everything all right hon?" I smiled at her. She nodded slightly. "Hon, I know what it's like to be emotionally injured. "Natalia was abused and lost part of her hearing, Horatio faked his death and watched Speed and his brother die, Eric was shot, I was shot and kidnapped, and Ryan was shot in the eye with a nail gun, kidnapped and tortured by a Russia mob. Even Alexx was nearly burned to death, injured by a rocket setting off in a courtroom and held hostage and were not sure about Jesse, Tom and Walter though since they're fairly new to this lab."

She nodded. "I-I see…"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Oh… that's fine," she slightly smiled. I looked over my shoulder to see Eric.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Eric…," Horatio took his sunglasses off. "Jenna has been raped. We have a new case we should solve. Shall we?" He walked off. Eric, Jenna and I all nodded and followed Horatio. I'm sure he was going to the place where they keep all of the case files. We passed Jesse, Ryan and Walter.

"What's going on, H?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Jesse and Walter agreed.

"We have a cold case to solve: Jenna's rape," he replied. "Get the lab ready. We need to look through all of the case files."

"Right, I'll get it ready," Jesse replied. Jenna looked at him and smiled. I knew she liked him. I could see it in her eyes. Jesse is one good-looking guy. I smiled at her.

"Come on, we need to see your house so we can reconstruct the crime scene," I looked at her.

"Right… let's go to my house…," she nodded. Horatio smiled for once and walked off while we followed him.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I sighed as I watched Calleigh, Horatio and Jenna walk off, out of sight. I couldn't imagine what was going through that poor girl's head. I had remembering hearing about that case so long ago. I didn't even think it was she. She was a newbie and I had no idea it was that poor girl that was raped in her own home! I would never have the will to stand up and point to the line up of people. I would be too scared. I wouldn't want to go through court either. I've already had my trouble in court. That stupid bastard stole evidence from me. I found he didn't mean to though, he just didn't want the wrong person to go to jail. Ryan and Walt looked at me funny. Eric wasn't paying attention.

"Jesse, are you there?" Ryan asked.

"Uh… yeah, I guess," I replied.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"Just worried about Jenna…," I sighed.

"I know you are," a new voice said. We looked up and I didn't recognise her… but Eric did.

"Megan," he gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I see many hits/visitors but barely any reviews. Please review!**


End file.
